Windblown Abiorugu
The Windblown Abiorugu is a subspecies of Abiorugu introduced in A-Rank in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is one of the only monsters that uses the Sky element. Unlike the Abiorugu, it can use its elemental attacks when not enraged. English: Windblown Abiorugu Japanese: Abiorugu Ashu Latin: Daemonium venatus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A hunting wyvern that is often seen alone. Instead of breathing fire like the Abiorugu, it uses its tremendous lungs to produce harmful gusts of wind. Beware its deadly tail, which is sharp enough to cut a Bullfango in half! Introductory Cutscene Location: Barren Desert Area 10 Synopsis: As soon as the hunter steps into the area, he/she is alerted by the frightened moans of the local Apceroses. On either side of the herd, there is a pair of Windblown Abiorugus circling each other, trapping the Apceros herd in between them as they growl threateningly at each other. Suddenly, the Apceros herd scatters a mere second before the Windblown Abiorugus rush forward and slam into each other. The hunter dives to the ground in order not to get trampled by the fleeing Apceroses. Meanwhile, the Windblown Abiorugus are trading blows, swiping at each other with their tails and biting at each other's snouts. Finally, one of the Brute Wyverns swings its tail and smacks the other Windblown Abiorugu in the face, succeeding in breaking its crest. With a roar, the victorious one chases the loser out of the area. When it turns around, though, it sees the hunter getting off of the ground, and sneaks up behind him/her to begin the hunt. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyvern Weakness: Water, Earth Element: Sky Status Ailments: Skyblight, Defense Down Habitats: Desert, Gorge, Dunes, Barren Desert, Dry Expanses, White Lake Behavior: *Back plates turn bright yellow, and huffs bluish-white smoke, when enraged *Cannot use its elemental attacks when low on stamina *Has trouble getting its tail out of the ground when it performs a Tail Chop or Mega Tail Chop when low on stamina *Drops an item if it is staggered during a tail attack *Is able to use its elemental attacks even when not enraged Physiology and Behavior The Windblown Abiorugu is a subspecies of the Abiorugu. It can be distinguished from its cousin by its rich brown scales and yellow spines. Although classified as a subspecies, it is thought to be a genetic anomaly that produced an Abiorugu with differently-colored scales and an inability to breathe fire. However, the Windblown Abiorugu is able to use its gusty breath in order to defend itself as effectively as the ordinary Abiorugu's flames. Its tail is much more powerful than the ordinary Abiorugu, and it creates a powerful gust of wind whenever it is slammed into the ground. Like its relative, the Windblown subspecies is highly aggressive, but is not often found in groups. Rather, it is a lone wolf that prefers to live a solitary lifestyle. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Windblown Abiorugu can become infected with the Frenzy. Its skin tone changes to a darker brown, and its horns and back plates turn red to match its tailblade. Its roar becomes deeper, and is now similar to Deviljho's. It can perform a new Toss-Bounce Combo, where it does a Boulder Toss before going right into a Pounce. As well, it uses its other combos much more often. The existence of an Apex Windblown Abiorugu has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' A-Rank Body x3: W.Abio Shard, W.Abio Dermis, Abio Toughbone, Vile Abio Fang, W.Abio Tailblade, W.Abio Hotblood Capture Rewards: Abio Toughbone x2, W.Abio Dermis x2, W.Abio Crown, W.Abio Shard x2, W.Abio Hotblood, Abiorugu RoughGem Break Face x2: W.Abio Crown, Vile Abio Fang, W.Abio Hotblood, Abiorugu RoughGem Break Back: W.Abio Dermis, Abio Toughbone, Abio Toughbone x2, W.Abio Shard x2 Break Tail: W.Abio Tailblade, Abio Toughbone, W.Abio Shard Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, W.Abio Dermis, Abiorugu RoughGem Item Descriptions A': *'W.Abio Shard: A brown scale from a mutant Abiorugu. It is thought to have traveled to the desert for easier hunting. *'W.Abio Dermis': Brown in color rather than green, the Windblown Abiorugu blends in with the desert quite nicely. *'W.Abio Tailblade': A sturdy tailblade that, somehow, allows the monster to harness the power of wind. *'W.Abio Hotblood': Although not as hot as that of an ordinary Abiorugu, this mutant strain is still quite warm. *'W.Abio Crown': The signature double crest of the Abiorugu. Its brown color compliments the yellow spikes, making it a scary display. *'Abio Toughbone': The thickest of all Abiorugu bones are found in the tail and the legs. *'Vile Abio Fang': A long, sturdy Abiorugu fang. Designed specifically to slice and disembowel unfortunate prey. *'Abiorugu RoughGem': A gemstone that sparkles, but its surface is like sandpaper. If made smooth, it is less appealing. Attacks Ordinary Abio Rush: Windblown Abiorugu can rapidly run toward an opponent to close distance. Forward Bite: Takes a quick step forward while biting at anything in front of it, ending with its head raised. (Defense Down when enraged) Quick Bite: Bites at whatever is in front of it while moving forward. (Defense Down when enraged) Turning Bite: Turns around about 90 degrees and bites at whatever ends up in front of it. (Defense Down when enraged) Tail Whip: Swings its tail in a 180 degree arc while turning to the side. Always does two. Hip Check: Holds back, then charges sideways a decent distance with its shoulder thrown out. Stationary Stomp: Stands still, as if taunting, and does two quick stomps with each of its feet. It often performs this after a Pounce. Heavy Stomp: Raises its foot way up, then smashes it into the ground. Pounce: Instantly leaps forward and crashes onto the target. Boulder Toss: Draws back while lowering its head, then digs its jaw into the ground and scoops out a medium-sized rock that explodes when it hits a target. Devil Dance: Similarly to Deviljho, it will swing its head up and left/right multiple times, before calming down. When enraged, this attack is accompanied by a burst of wind. (Skyblight when enraged) Tail Chop: Raises its tail way up, then slams it down into the ground, causing a localized quake. When low on stamina, the Windblown Abiorugu will struggle to get its tail unstuck. (Skyblight) Mega Tail Chop: See "Tail Chop", but much slower and much more powerful. (Skyblight) Tail Needles: Raises its tail up and to the side, then swings it down and left, which sends small needles flying out. Tail Groove: Turns around while swinging its tail to the right, and then starts repeatedly swinging its tail left and right, almost as if it is dancing. Tail Pound: Crouches down a little while its body shivers noticeably, then turns around while "bouncing" its tail off of the ground. (Skyblight) Wind Breath: Takes a few steps either backwards or forwards while raising its head way up, then bends down and sprays a beam of wind from left to right. (Skyblight) Roar: Takes a step forward, stands tall, and lets loose with a braying roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Super Roar: Rears its head back, then lowers it while unleashing a deafening sound wave in front of it. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. Combos Pound-Chop Combo: Starts with a Tail Pound, then performs a Tail Chop as soon as its tail is in the air. Check-Chop Combo: Performs a Hip Check, then turns around and does a Tail Chop. Stomp-Groove Combo: Performs a Heavy Stomp, then a Tail Groove. Rush-Bite Combo: Uses an Abio Rush to get in close, then instantly goes into either a Quick Bite or a Turning Bite. Dancing Dino: Starts with a Stationary Stomp, then performs a Devil Dance, and finishes up with a Tail Groove. The Twister: Abiorugu's infamous combo attack. The Windblown Abiorugu will spin around in a circle with its tail brushing the ground, then end it by swinging its tail into the air and catapulting the target skywards. It then blasts the airborne target with a burst of wind breath. (Skyblight) Armor ''Note: Skills are based on those of the Abiorugu armor from MHFG.'' A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water -15 *Thunder +10 *Ice (0) *Earth -15 *Sky +20 *Dragon -10 Skills: Steady Hand, Adrenaline +1, Throwing Knives +1, Stamina Recovery Up, Double Stun Weapons Great Sword Solid Airsword: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1478 *Elemental Damage - 220 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-15) Solidified Windsword: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1569 *Elemental Damage - 260 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - (-15) Longsword Featherweight: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1026 *Elemental Damage - 200 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 35 Light Featherblade: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1248 *Elemental Damage - 250 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 35 Hammer Hideous Windbreaker: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1344 *Elemental Damage - 210 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 15 Horrified Breaksky: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1502 *Elemental Damage - 270 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 15 Hunting Horn Airy Warchant: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1149 *Elemental Damage - 220 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Notes - Purple, Green, Red War Chant "Hurricane": *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1306 *Elemental Damage - 290 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Notes - Purple, Green, Red Gunlance Tornado's Airblast: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 576 *Elemental Damage - 210 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 25 *Shelling - Wide 5 Cyclonic Skyblaster: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 632 *Elemental Damage - 260 Sky *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 25 *Shelling - Wide 5 Heavy Bowgun Anti-Wyvern Blazer: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - ?? *Reload - ?? *Deviation - ?? *Slots - 1 Anti-Air Gun "Blister": *A-Rank *Raw Damage - ?? *Reload - ?? *Deviation - ?? *Slots - 1 Bow Windblown Bow I: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - ?? *Elemental Damage - 220 Sky *Slots - 1 *Affinity - 15 *Arrow Type - ?? *Coatings - ?? Windblown Bow II: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - ?? *Elemental Damage - 280 Sky *Slots - 1 *Affinity - 15 *Arrow Type - ?? *Coatings - ?? Notes *Its Latin name means "hunting devil". It shares its Latin name with the regular Abiorugu. *An alternate English name was considered for Windblown Abiorugu. It was intended to be changed to "Biorugops", while "Abiorugu" would be kept as its Japanese name. "Biorugops" refers to "bio", meaning "life", and the abelisaurid Rugops. *The Windblown Abiorugu shares most of Abiorugu's attacks, but can perform elemental effects with its tail and can execute new combos. *Its weapons are upgraded from Abiorugu weapons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Brute Wyvern